I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by Rontora
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have never officially spoken, but each knows there is something between them. When a robbery throws them together, and Mercedes is taken, Sam has to race against time to find her, where each faces the fear of losing someone they never really had. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

So I know you are thinking, come on a new story but I can't help the ideas the good thing is this one is finished so yay! I am going to post the chapters asap so enjoy it. Is It Love and A Passion Rekindled as well as Coming Back Togehter will all be updated as well so enjoy

* * *

Mercedes Jones had had enough! Her mouth twitched in annoyance and her body shuddered in anger. It was decided, her mother and sister wouldn't stop until they drove Mercy crazy! Her mother spent most of the year trying to set Mercy up on date after date, so she shouldn't have been surprised when she called her the other day wanting to set her up so she wouldn't be alone for Christmas.

Her sister went the more sisterly approach and tried to guilt her into a relationship with her husband's friend. It was becoming an issue and Mercy had no idea how to stop it, she was getting tired and fed up with the whole thing.

Was it so wrong for her to want a peaceful Christmas? Was she being a bad daughter and sister, for not wanting a guy as her Christmas present? Knowing her mother, he would be wrapped in a bow standing beside the tree. Knowing her sister, he would be wearing nothing but the bow. It wouldn't be the first time Mercy walked into her room and found a man with next to nothing on. Her sister had set Mercy up on a date, it went fairly well and when she invited him up to her place for coffee, he took that to mean something else and when she returned to the living room he was half naked. Mercy didn't even let him get dressed before she kicked him out.

Mercy was finally content with her life, she had a great job, her own house and car. She was on the right track and happy not to have a man to mess it up. Yes, it was a little lonely sometimes, and when she saw her sister with her nieces and nephews she wanted that, but if being alone is what it took to control being hurt, that is what she intended to do. Unfortunately for her, Mercy received her stubbornness from her mother. And if her mother had her way, it wouldn't be possible for Mercy to remain single much longer, she was on her mother's hit list, and when her mother wanted something she often got it.

Mercedes looked over to her sister loading up her big bag of presents. Tina liked to wrap presents over Mercy's, so her noisy children wouldn't know what they received. Normally Mercy would love the company, but seeing how it was close to the Christmas, and Mercy was no closer to finding a man. She really didn't want to hear her mother's or sister's mouth about it, but it seemed she had no choice. They hid behind, loving her, and wanting what was best for her. If it didn't annoy her so much, she would be touched.

"All I am saying," Tina started, "Is you are not getting any younger. Mr. Right is not going to fall right into your lap. You may not find the guy who is everything on your list, but maybe, just maybe you will find one who makes you throw that list away."

Mercy sighed, rolling her eyes at Tina's 7th rant of the day. As Mercedes's God sister, Tina was always in her life. After her parents passed away, when she was 12, Tina came to live with Mercedes family and became a true sister to the girl and daughter to Mercedes parents. Tina who was Married for 8 years to her high school sweetheart Artie, loved to brag about how wonderful married life was. She loved being a stay at home mother of three (Kayla who was 6, AJ was 4, and Ariel was 2.) With her adoring husband Artie, who would do anything for his bride and in-laws, told Tina she wouldn't have to want for anything and she didn't, he owned his own contracting company, which was doing amazing.

Mercy glanced back at Tina noticing she was still talking. "You are the only one left and that is really saying a lot." She said nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal, though they both knew it was. Mercy's heart stung at the comment. Tina wasn't trying to be mean and she had a point. Her brother Jacob, who is twenty-five and a Marketing consultant, married his girlfriend Carla after knowing her all of 3 months, at a simple ceremony in Hawaii, two and a half years ago. They are expecting their first son in the New Year and again their mother couldn't have been happier. Even her youngest sister Jane had at twenty-two each had someone special in her young college life. All that was left was a very stubborn and hard headed Mercy and her even more stubborn and more determined mother.

Tina tied up the last bag as she continued speaking. "And you need to get it together. I mean I see how you are with my kids, I know you want some of your own. I know you want that family. So why not just go for it?"

Mercedes groaned as she put the last bit of icing on the last cupcake she was making. All she wanted to do was disappear in that moment, why had she agreed to let her sister come over and wrap presents? And why had she agreed to spend the holidays with her family? Why couldn't she stay at her home approximately twenty point five miles away from her nagging overbearing mother? The answer was as clear as the reasons behind her mother's constant meddling, the reason her sister wanted her to have the best. They loved each other.

Tina walked to the counter and grabbed one of the yellow cake with chocolate icing cupcakes and smiled after she took a bite.

"Mercy I swear you are one of the best bakers I know, everything you make is just so good."

Mercy smirked at her. "You are pretty good too."

"Uh, no," Tina said smiling. "I can fake it not bake it. I am a good cook, but you can cook and bake. Why do you think you are making the cupcakes for church? Why do you think I have you bake all the kids' stuff for school? Because you have skills. I can't even lie about that."

Mercy beamed as she washed her hands. "Are you about finished? Because I need to head to the bank after we drop off these cupcakes."

"The bank, huh? And are you going to meet that guy?" Tina asked sweetly.

Mercy ignored the butterflies in her stomach thinking about the man she really didn't know. "What guy?"

Tina laughed. "Don't play coy with me. You told me about that guy you met. And I know you aren't going just to deposit something because you can do that online."

Mercy loaded the cupcakes in the holder shaking her head. "For your information the site is down and I need to get the Christmas cashier's checks for everyone. You know I prefer cash over gifts for the time being."

"Uh huh."

"I am serious." Mercy said stacking the five 24 cupcake containers.

Tina laughed as she threw the wrapper in the trash. "Yeah, ok, tell me anything."

Mercedes sucked her teeth as she walked towards the living room. Her phone began to ring and the moment she heard the ring tone she knew who it was. Tina licked her fingers. "You better answer it. You know, mama J hates to wait."

Mercy rolled her eyes and sucked in air before she got the courage to answer her cell phone. It was her mother calling for the fourth time that day, but with a caring and loving mother like hers it was hard to stay mad at her.

"Hi mama." She said, trying to ease the tension from her voice.

"Mercy don't forget eggs." Her mother replied, not noticing either way.

Mercedes looked at her list and laughed into the phone. "Eggs are on the list as well as everything else we need to make my famous sweet potato pie."

"Ha, famous you have only been making it for three years." Her mother said making fun at her daughter.

"Haven't heard any complaints about." Mercy said, smiling into the phone as she placed her black heeled boots on. Tina smirked grabbing her coat. "Maybe not to your face."

Mercy threw a pillow at her sister as their mom continued. "No you haven't and that is because you are a great cook. A man would be lucky to have you as his wife, I still wish you were bringing someone for Christmas, you know Macy's son is in town, he can come to dinner it's about time you started dating again."

Mercy looked at the time, throwing her head back. Thirty-three seconds and already mentioning a man, her mother had not lost her touch. At Fifty-five her mother was still as sharp as the day Mercy was born, maybe sharper and looked it too. Amelia Kirk and Jonathan Jones met thirty four years ago at a movie theater. Each, there with someone else, both unable to focus on anyone around them but each other. Amelia always told her girls that their father swept her off her feet the day they met and was proud to say her feet had never touched the ground since.

Jonathan, a once Master Sergeant in the Air Force, now, after a few right investments he can give back like he always wanted. Spending his days coaching high school football and his nights with his wife there was nothing he wouldn't do for her or any of his children. Except help Mercy out with her mother's matchmaking.

"No, Mom, I don't need a husband ok?"

Tina smiled widely. "Yes, you do." teasing her.

Mercy cut her eyes at her sister as she continued. "Look between the hospital and my volunteer work I just don't have the time."

She heard her mother huff, "It's not like you are a Doctor or even a Nurse they can make it without you while you go find yourself a husband."

Scoffing at her mother, she stood from where she was seated. "Mom you are so right I am just a lowly Hospital Administrator, who would need me? I only went to school for four years, am making 6 figures and was head hunted, but yeah they don't need me."

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I know you like your job a lot and you are making really good money, it's just that ever since you broke up with that Anthony guy you have completely shut yourself off."

A frown graced Mercy's face as she thought back to that train wreck of a relationship. Anthony Rashaad was a Doctor she starting seeing three years back. He was tall, dark and sexy. He made her think in the possibility of love, but six months into the relationship he wanted sex and Mercy wanted to wait until she was married. It's how she was raised, and her faith was important to her. Apparently, sex was more important to Anthony and he broke up with her, after she turned down his ultimatum. "Mom it we broke up over two years ago."

"That loser," Tina spat.

Their mother persistently continued, "Yeah, and in that two years you haven't had so much as a lunch date. What kind of man was he anyways? Breaking my baby's heart like that. -"

"Mom come on please we had this conversation an hour ago and the hour before that I can't do this right now." She could feel herself growing frustrated.

"Sweetie, I know you are getting upset, but let's be honest, you are twenty- eight and no closer to giving your father and me grandkids than you were when I thought you were going to get married."

"Hey mom, I need to get to the bank before it closes."

"Is Tina still there?"

Mercy stuck the phone out towards Tina and she smiled. "Hi mama J love you."

"Love you too Tina. Ok, so are you heading over here?"

"Yes, mom, we have to drop off the cupcakes, then head to the bank then we are all yours."

"God help us," Tina mumbled and Mercy couldn't hide her grin.

"Okay, look sweetie, I just, I just don't want to see you pass up on love because you are afraid of getting hurt again. Sometimes you have to suck it up and make the first move you never know it could work out to benefit you. I love you guys."

"We love you too mama and I will try." Mercy hung up the phone as she thought over what her mother had said. It was true, she never put herself out there, never made the first move. Maybe if she found someone before Tina and her mother, they would back off. She turned towards her sister as she grabbed her caramel faux leather trim chic cape coat, her blue Boston coach bag and her keys. "Ok, let's go. Can you grab the cupcakes while I take the bags to the car and clean the snow off. I remote started it about 20 minutes ago, so it shouldn't even take long."

Tina nodded, walking towards the kitchen as Mercy grabbed the bags and walked out to her 2016 Nissan Versa Note SV. They said the color was Peacock, she just thought it was pretty. The car was her birthday/Christmas present to herself last year. Opening the trunk she placed the bags in and grabbed the scraper. The defroster, had already gotten rid of most of the snow, once Mercy was finished, she stepped into her car, placing her hands in front of the vent to catch the heat. A few minutes later, Tina stepped into the car with her.

"So are we going to drop off the cupcakes first or are we going to the bank first."

Mercy looked at the clock on her dashboard seeing it was nearly 12pm. "We are going to drop off the cupcakes first."

"He must not be there yet."

Mercy started the car with a sigh. "It's not about the guy, okay?"

"Please like I buy that, look at you… you look beautiful, got your hair all curled and your hip hugging jeans that show all your curves. All we are doing is going to the bank and home with the family. So either you are going to impress us which is less likely or you are going for that man."

"Shut up. And I am never telling you anything ever again." Mercy said, shaking her head with a smile.

She turned on her Bluetooth, then started to drive and headed to the church. As she turned onto First Street, she sighed, thinking about what her mom said. Even though Mercy really liked Anthony, she knew he wasn't the one. It was just a feeling. She didn't love him, she just really liked him. So when he gave her the ultimatum, to either have sex with him or break up, she really felt it was no big loss. He moved on and went through the nursing staff until he got reported, she was glad she stuck to her guns, glad she didn't let him or any other man pressure her for sex, the one thing Mercy truly believed with all her heart, was the man she gave herself to fully, would be her husband.

Tina started to sing and Mercy began to sway back and forth as "I smile" by Kirk Franklin came over the speaker. She was determined to make today be a good day. She had the day off, was about to go over to her moms and start preparing for Christmas dinner. It was a tradition her mother started when her children moved out the house, she wanted them to come over a week or so before Christmas and make the menu's and set up the gifts they wrapped. She started to sing along with her sister and smiled a wide smile. Today was going to be a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another installment I hope you enjoy and review you know I love them!

* * *

Sam Evans stood outside National Merit bank in search for his wallet; he knew he had it when he got out his 2014 RAM 2500, he just couldn't remember where he put it. He exhaled as he checked his jeans found it in the back pocket. He slapped it across his left hand with his right and started towards the front door. His mother was right as always. She would tell him and his brothers, if their head wasn't screwed on they would lose it. He checked his watch wondering if he would have time to pick up his mother's gift. As the oldest son of Mary Evans his gift had to be better than his brothers. It wasn't a competition because every year his brothers try to outdo him and every year they fail.

Checking the time he knew he had about 5 minutes or so before the real reason he was going to the Bank arrived. A few months back he randomly showed up to the bank one saturday because the online banking site was down and he bumped into a woman who smiled and took his breath away. She was exiting and he was entering but he knew he had to see her, so the next week he went back about the same time and there she was in line talking to someone on her bluetooth. It was her laugh this time that caught him right in the heart.

The next week he missed her because he was running late but that didn't stop him. For some reason they never said more than a few words to each other. They would smile and do small talk in line but never exchanged names or numbers. It was better that way. He didn't want more than that back then, but the more he saw of her the more he wondered if maybe they should be more.

His phone rang and he answered, knowing it was his mother, checking his status, he was running late as per usual for his Saturday.

"I know I am running late, I just need to stop at the bank and one more place then I will be over." He stated before she could even speak.

"Take your time I know how busy you are."

"Never too busy for you momma." And that was the truth, Sam and his brothers would walk through fire for her, do whatever they had to, to make sure she was fine.

She smiled into the phone. "I was just talking to Mike about finally trying to find another job."

Sam shook his head. "That is never going to happen, he loves being a detective."

"You know I worry about him like I worried about you being a profiler. I know you loved it just like he loves his job, but as your mother, I worry and I cannot help that. And then you see all these killings of police officers and shows where they are being shot at. I just want to know that my boys are safe, is that too much to ask?" she ranted on.

"Mom, I have to get inside, but I will see you in a little bit." He didn't want to rush her, but given an inch, his mom would take ten miles.

"Ok, but don't forget your dad should be calling you in a few hours or so please make sure you are there."

Sam ran his hand over his short hair. "So his flight landed safely?"

"Yes and your grandmother was more than thrilled to see him."

"I bet! Okay well once I leave here and go and see about your gift I will be there."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

Sam hung up smiling, he loved his mom and her crazy ways. Raising three boys and one girl wasn't easy, especially whenever their father traveled to Nashville to see his mom. Between Dwight Evans working as a Chef, then opening his own bakery, and Mary working as a nurse it allowed them to provide for their boys and see that all of their boys followed their dreams. One thing they instilled in their children was never to give up on their dreams, their goals or their happiness.

Sam; who was the oldest at Thirty-two and known as the Protector of the four, graduated top of his class in both high school and college despite his learning disability. Graduating in three years he was scouted to be a profiler for the FBI. Ten years of serving, he retired knowing there was more to life than profiling Criminals, and opened his own security store selling state of the products from alarm systems, to surveillance to Survival Kits. You needed it, he had it or could get it.

Blaine Evans, originally Blaine Anderson, was adopted by the Evans family when he was 2. His mother was 14 and couldn't keep him and after he was born, she tried but it was just too hard. While Sam was the joker, Blaine was the "level" headed one as his friends and family know him, he decided instead of breaking the law he wanted to be the law and worked his butt off to become one of the youngest detectives on the force.

Stevie a year younger than Sam was the charmer of the four, taking his love for photography and opened his own studio after finishing school. When his business grew, he moved in next to their father's bakery, so that he could help out when needed but still have his own place. And rounding out the foursome was Stacy the spoiled one known as the lover, not a fighter, while her brothers all went the route that worked for them, she decided to go into law and become a lawyer.

Each Evans followed his dream thanks to the love and support from their Parents, they always told their kids to never judge a book by its cover because that is the person who will surprise you every time. Mary learned that when she first met Dwight. He was as she always described as one of the sexiest men she had ever met. Standing at 6'4 he was the man all of her friends wanted, but to her surprise she got. She being 5'4 and extremely shy, she just knew he was not interested in her, but when he asked her out, she vowed to never let him go. And now thirty-four years later. They were still just as in love as ever.

Getting out of his head, he walked towards the front of the building wondering if the woman was inside already. As he reached the door and hand reached the door with him and jerked back feeling the immediate spark and knowing who it was because of it. The woman looked at him and shook her.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

She smiled and Sam grinned.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear you were following me here."

"In your dreams, it was nice talking to you again. Come on Tina."

His smile widened as he pulled the door open.

"Same here."

She smiled and something inside him stirred as it always did, a warm feeling came over him. Their situation was weird but he knew every time he saw her, he looked forward to seeing her. He looked at her as she glanced across the street.

"Man parking is crazy and it's loud what's going on over there?" He looked at her, not sure if she was talking to him or her friend. He answered anyways.

"Construction. I think a demo is going on."

"Demo?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Demolition it's just a small job though. I thought they would be done by now."

"Are you in construction?" Her friend asked. He shook his head no.

"No, but a friend of mine is over it."

"Cool." The woman smiled again, then walked into the building arm and arm with her friend. He took another look behind him before following after them, glancing over her body and summing up in his head everything he needed to know about her. He looked her up and down and grinned to himself. She was always cute when entering the bank and today was no exception. About 5'2, beautiful coca complexion that looked like it was kissed by the sun. Her hair hung over her shoulders in dark curls. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of square bottomless rimmed sunglasses as it often was, but he knew behind them were two intoxicating brown eyes.

As he looked down to her body, it was covered by her coat, but he could tell she was a very voluptuous by the way her blue jeans curved around her tight round behind and thighs. His eye went down to her black heeled boots and realized he was staring hard at her.

Tina leaned into Mercedes as they walked into the bank. "Oh my God hes is one tall drink of flipping sexiness!"

Mercedes blushed shaking her head. "Tell me something I don't know."

No you tell me something I don't know, like what the hell are you waiting for? Why aren't you hoping all up on that as my boo says?"

Mercedes sighed looking back at Sam. She bit her lip looking over his body and wondering if he was as in shape as she assumed he was. Glancing to his face she met his green eyes and butterflies filled her. She turned away from him and looked back to Tina.

"Maybe I just like the way things are,"

Tina rolled her eyes. "Liar, you scared."

Sam looked away from her and walked over to the counter and began filling his deposit slips, as he did he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, it was a feeling he knew well, it was his instincts telling him something wasn't right. Those ten years as a profiler taught him to always trust his instincts. He glanced around trying to get a feel for what was happening. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but he knew his instincts never let him down. Instead of looking for the trouble he assessed the situation.

There were eight teller booths with six tellers. One exit in the front and a hallway towards the back, which he assumed lead to the vault and a few conference rooms. Counting himself and the two security guards there were twelve men, fourteen women and five children. He looked over to where the woman he met earlier and her friend stood and felt the overwhelming urge to protect her; he grabbed his slips and walked behind her pulling out his phone. He decided it wouldn't hurt to write a text to his brother and another to hie friend at the police department that way if something did happen they could be on alert.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is where it gets good so I hope you are ready for some action and drama! Love your reviews and stay blessed!

* * *

Mercedes felt the man from earlier, behind her before she saw him. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel funny inside. Warmth overcame her as she caught a glimpse of him noticing how his green eyes darkened. When she first saw the exotically gorgeous man, she was taken in by his sweet nature. He held the door for her smiling, and even though she knew he was out of her league so she figured harmless flirting wouldn't be a big deal. So whenever they would pass each other she would make a comment they would exchange smiles and both be on their way.

Today with him wearing a hooded leather jacket with vintage details and a pair of dark gray jeans she wanted to swoon, he moved her in a way no man ever had. She looked up to his six foot frame and scoffed to herself for staring. She loved a tall man.

As he moved closer to her, she caught a whiff of his scent, she knew it was Marc Jacobs, because she went with Tina to try and find cologne for Artie and Mercedes loved the cologne. The fragrance was sophisticated and gave off a fresh woody appeal, with its citrus flavors mixed with lemon; warm sandalwood and cashmere musk she felt herself heat up at the mere smell of him. She inhaled again, wanting the warm feeling that rushed through her to last. She fought with herself for a moment, trying to rationalize why she should continue to look forward and not even try to talk to this gorgeous specimen, but she lost the battle when he moved closer.

Tina nudged her. "Talk to him."

"No."

"Don't "no" me, I saw you guys flirting. He likes you. I think you should ask him out."

Mercy looked behind her at Sam then turned back towards Tina. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

Mercy shook her head. "I just can't."

"Mercy come on. What is the worst that can happen? Just talk to him because if you don't I will do it for you."

Mercy bit her lip. She thought for a moment, then decided to do it. She figured if it goes wrong, she could always change her days for visiting the bank or stop completely. She exhaled deeply shooing Tina away from her as she slowly turned towards him and smiled slightly.

"I just realized that in all the time we have said hi, we have never formally met. I'm Mercedes but everyone calls me Mercy."

He smiled down at her and she melted at his gaze.

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you."

She extended her hand to his and warmth encased her fingers. She gently pulled her hands away, trying to maintain her composure when all she wanted to do was pull him closer to her, and taste his big lips. She bit her bottom lip, trying to imagine how kissing him would feel. Before she could say another word he turned his body away from her, and she frowned at the visible change in his demeanor. She turned herself back towards the front moving closer to Tina, and feeling stupid for even turning towards him. She bit her fingernails and sighed, trying to push the thought from her head. She knew she wasn't his type, but a part of her wished she was.

Tina looked at her sadly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Mercy said looking at the ground.

Mercy closed her eyes, trying to erase the sadness she felt at his rejection. Tina turned towards him about to speak, but as she blew air out from her pursed lips Sam pulled Mercy close to him. Mercy felt butterflies burst through her stomach as her heart jumped into her chest. She shuttered as warmth spread throughout her body. He moved his face to her ear. As his breath hit her ear, she almost melted in that spot. The man was doing things to her none of her boyfriends ever did, and it was freaking her out, but more so intriguing her.

Sam spoke clearly but softly in her ear. "Before you say anything I need you to smile like I am telling you something funny."

Mercedes started to panic looking at Tina, unsure of what was going on. He spoke again, feeling she was hesitant.

"I know you are getting a little panicky and I'm not trying to scare you, but I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen so please can you just do this for me. I am going to put my phone on silent and I need you to put it somewhere you won't be searched, I know it sounds bad but I suggest your in your bra. And don't forget to smile."

He moved in front of her as he took out his iPhone and turned the volume off, she took it then UN zipped her jacket and placed it snugly in her Bra. She gave a weak smile.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm wearing a ruffled neck sweater huh."

He gave her a small smile, then looked around again.

"Now listen I am sorry to put you in this position, but because we came in together, it looked as if we were a couple. So I need you to stick close to me like we are newlyweds."

Tina moved closer to them. "Is everything ok?"

Mercy looked at her nodding. "I'm ok. This is Sam. Sam this is my sister Tina. Tina he thinks something is wrong." Mercy whispered to her.

"Oh, Oh." Tina said, feeling a panic come over her. Sam sighed, looking at them.

"I am going to ask your sister something crazy and I don't want you both to think I am trying anything."

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other then back to Sam.

He glanced around pulling her close. "Kiss me."

"Wait, what?" Mercy said, looking from him to Tina. She thought about it in theory but didn't think it would really happen.

"I said kiss me." Sam said, wrapping his arms around her.

Mercy tried to pull away from him. "Look, I am starting to get a creepy vibe myself coming from you so I am going to go."

She tried to turn, but he pulled her closer to him. "Look, I know this is weird and if you kiss me and this thing turns out to be a hoax I will let you call the cops on me or kick me, whatever you need to do to right the wrong that you think I did to you, but I am going to tell you this, in situations like this where I feel something isn't right, I am usually ninety-eight percent on the money and if that is the case, then whoever is about to do something needs to see that we are two very in love people and that is why we are close and whispering so what I need for you to do this instant is kiss me and make it good."

She looked into his eyes and realized that her instinct was telling her that he was telling the truth. Looking over to Tina she realized her sister saw the same truth in Sam's eyes as she did. Mercy pulled his lips to hers and he pulled her up to him, as their lips parted for a second she let out a moan and his lips came back full force crushing against hers. As his lips overtook hers the need to be closer to him over shadowed her will power. He pulled away smiling as she looked at him needing more, wanting more.

"That was wow." He said still holding her in his arms.

"Yeah." She said back, still looking into his seducing eyes.

Her hand went to her lips as someone began to scream as four masked gunmen held their M4's in the air, letting a shot or two off in the process. Tina instantly moved closer to them.

"I want everyone in the middle of the room now. Don't have time for games or fools and if you are a fool let me introduce you to my trigger happy sidekick Ringo."

Mercedes turned towards them saw the four gunmen in clown masks and scream shoving her face into Sam's shoulder as one of them placed chains around the front doors. Sam held her close to him.

"Good act scared." He said impressed with her acting.

Tina shook her head. "She isn't acting scared she really hates clowns." Mercy shuddered in his arms. As Tina caressed her back. She looked at Sam for a moment instantly pulling Mercy away from him.

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen. Are you a part of this?" She hissed at him.

Sam exhaled. "I told you I had a feeling. Trust me ok."

Both Jones girls looked at him, then each other. Something deep within them told them, they could trust him. It was just something in his eyes. He had such conviction.

One of the guys moved passed her and she shoved her head in Sam's shoulder again, "Seriously?" He questioned, looking down to her.

"What?" She whispered to him.

"You're not scared about the M4's they got shooting up here and the Assault rifles around their backs, but you are afraid of their masks."

"Look you said there was trouble you didn't say there would be clowns."

"It's ok, just stay with me ok."

She nodded as the deep male voice sounded again and everyone looked to him. "Everyone and I want to make myself very clear so if you lie to me and you get shot you can't say I didn't warn you. I want your cell phones, your androids, iPhones, IPad's, ipods, nooks, kindles, PSP's and any other electronic device you or your kids have and I want them in the pile now. Each of you will turn them off and then drop them off one by one and no funny business. Do what we ask and you can have your things back when we are done. We don't want to hurt anyone so let's do this as quickly as we can shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Just to clarify Hunter in here is not the same hunter from glee. I loved the name and it fit the role. Please review and stay blessed and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As the four women and two men were shuffled from behind the teller's booths, everyone one by one gave up their device. The gunman walked over to Tina and she placed her phone into the pile that was growing, then threw her coat in as well. Taking a deep breath, Mercy looked at Sam then she removed her coat and placed it along with her phone and purse into the pile averting her eyes from the man in front of her wearing a clown mask with blood coming out of his mouth. He looked over to Sam telling him to remove his coat.

"Phone."

"I don't have it, I must have left it in our car."

"Yeah, like I believe that."

"Why would I lie?" He said calmly.

"Spread them."

Sam did what he was told and spread his legs and arms. As he pulled off his Jacket the guy in front of them and went through it, then tossed it to her and she inhaled as Sam's muscles rippled through his chocolate brown skintight long sleeve shirt. She could see his very well defined body and realized that he was indeed a very sexy man. The man patted Sam down then stepped back looking at Mercedes and Tina.

"He with you?"

Mercy nodded silently. He held his gun to Sam's head and she gasped.

"I am only going to ask you this once. Where is his phone?"

Mercedes felt her eyes water as she looked at Sam then the clown. She frowned.

"He doesn't have it on him please he always forgets it, there have been plenty of times that I have called and its sitting right there in the dash."

Tina held Mercy's hand, "She's telling the truth."

The guy looked at them, then to Sam then and heaved a sigh.

"Your lucky day."

He walked over to the woman behind them huddled with her daughter. The women looked to be in her late-twenties and her daughter about ten. They both placed their items on the floor and Sam pulled Mercedes close, as she was still holding Tina's hand.

"You did good are you ok?"

"Am I ok? He held a gun to your head." Mercy whispered fearful still of what just happened. She felt tears fell from her eye. He looked at her and wiped them away.

"I know you were scared but you did amazing. You both did." He said nodding his head towards Tina.

"He was going to shoot you I can't even, I just if he would have shot you."

He held her shaking in his hands.

"He wouldn't have done that he was just testing you."

Mercy shook her head trying to make sense of what was going on. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know but just do what they say okay."

"Okay."

"You need to take your mind off of being scared."

"Easier said than done."

Tina held her hand tighter. "He is right Mercy. We need to keep positive and believe we are getting out of here."

Sam looked at the sisters and wondered if they were related or just best friends. Considering they looked nothing alike he figured it was the latter.

"So how long have you guys known each other?"

Mercy sighed. "Our whole lives I guess… our parents were best friends and when Tina lost her's my parents took her in since they were her Godparents. We ummm….we have been through alot together."

He nodded, he could tell they were close at how they hadn't let go of each other's hand since things started. Sam glanced over Mercy and noticed her hair clip was diamond studded.

"That is a really beautiful clip."

Mercy felt the clip in her hair. "It belonged to my mom."

"Then think of her and your family is Tina your only sister?"

"Um I have one other sister and one brother. What about you?"

"The oldest of four."

Mercy smiled widely leaning against Sam. "I love being a part of a big family most of the time."

Tina looked at how comfortable the two were and asked a question she needed an answer too. "Are you married Sam? Got a girl?"

He smiled at Tina shaking his head. "Other than your sister, no on both fronts." He looked down to Mercy. "You?" he questioned?

"No." she sighed. "Even though I have my own place and a great job, guys aren't really knocking down my door you know?"

"Why not you're beautiful and I can tell you are smart, you have a job seems like you'd be a great catch."

"That's what I keep telling her." Tina said smiling softly. Mercy shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess not all guys think like you."

The man standing in the middle looked at his watch and then had everyone sit on the floor quietly as two of his men went towards the back. Sam figured he was the leader calling the shots. He held her close.

"Something seems off."

"How?"

"They don't seem concerned with that fact that in a few minutes' police will be surrounding this place, which means either they want an audience or they are waiting for something."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him trying to focus on him instead of the chaos around her.

"In situations like this they are on a timer. They know how long it will take the cops to arrive and how long it will take to get the money, but they are calm and smooth. No one is rushing, it's like they are waiting for something."

"But waiting for what?"

"I don't know."

Mercedes looked over to the mother and her daughter then to the man the leader had named Ringo. She noticed him staring at her. She looked at the fear in the child's eyes.

"He keeps looking at her."

"What?"

"The guy who patted you down keeps looking at the mother over there. And the leader keeps looking at the dark-haired teller."

Sam looked around.

"I didn't notice that."

Tina inched slightly over to them. "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Sam said glancing around.

Mercy sighed heavily feeling sadness grow within her.

"He can't be seriously trying to tear a mother from her child I can't let that happen."

"Mercy you can't do anything to get yourself hurt."

As Mercedes looked around a phone rang and she saw the leader dig into his pocket and pull out a phone.

"Yeah…you sure? Ok."

He hung up and hit the trigger of his gun sending a shot into the air and cries all around the bank.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's Showtime. You!"

He pointed to the dark haired tellers; she was Hispanic wearing a white blouse and purple pencil skirt.

"What's your name?"

"Mo-Mon-Monica."

"Ok Monica open the vault now! And just so we are clear I do not want any of that pre-prepared money where I open it and the blue die squirts in my face. Hunter and Beast over there know what to look for and they will be looking very carefully and rest assured if one of them doesn't like what you are doing they will shoot you. You got forty-five seconds go!"

Hunter pulled her up and took her to the back with Beast on his tail as the leader looked towards the one he had earlier named Ringo.

"Ringo you found yours yet?"

"Yes sir."

"What about Beast?"

"Yes he did."

Sam looked around.

"Uh oh."

"What? What is the uh-oh I don't like that why would you say that?"

"They are going to use the hostages."

"What! There are mothers and children in here."

"I know. Stay calm and don't make eye contact."

Tina gripped Mercy's' hand tighter. "Don't worry about that she won't…Mercy it's almost over."

The boss looked at his watch as Beast and Hunter walked out the back with Monica, Hunter was carrying two duffle bags and so was she and Beast. They placed them towards the entrance to the conference area. Mercedes looked down to her chest and then back up to Sam.

"Are you sure that is what they are doing?" Mercy asked.

"Pretty sure." Sam said feeling her hands tremble.

Hunter moved towards the middle "Ready boss."

Tina looked at Mercy instantly feeling uneasy. "Mercy why do you look like you did the day you set Mr. Miller's dog free?"

Mercedes pulled her hands away from Tina and turned towards Sam. "Mr. Miller was a tyrant who needed to be taught a lesson, I freed his dog from oppression." she hissed looking from Tina to Sam. "Sam do you have a tracker on your phone?"

"Mercy don't ok." Tina said knowing what her sister was planing.

"Tina I have a feeling and I know that he is going to take her."

"Mercy we can get out of here. We can be safe."

Sam looked between the sisters still unsure of what was going on. Mercy sighed.

"If I sit here and let that man hurt that mother or daughter and something happens I won't be able to live with myself."

"And what about the others? You can't protect all of them."

A light in Sam's head clicked finally realizing what they were talking about.

"No it's not going to happen. I am not going to let you put yourself in danger." He hissed.

"I agree with him Mercy. I love that this is who you are you always want to protect others but right now you need to think about yourself."

Mercedes frowned then looked around. She turned back to Sam.

"Maybe you guys are right and maybe this is a bad idea. But I feel that I can help them."

Sam moved closer to her as Tina shook her head. "Mercy no."

Sam looked around. "How do you figure you can help?"

"If I let them take me maybe I can help them and help the police at the same time."

"You can't." Tina sighed.

"Tina I would be the only way the police can catch these guys."

"What if something happens to you?"

"It won't." Mercy said, placing her hand on top of her sisters.

"And how do you know. I can't let you put yourself in danger."

"I have to do something." Mercy said looking at her.

"Then let me go instead."

Mercy shook her head. "No it has to be me. Your husband and children need you."

"I cant let you do this."

"Tina I know this sounds weird but something in me knows that Sam won't let anything happen to me." She turned towards Sam and sighed, "And I am so sure that you are going to find me I am taking you out for a thank you dinner."

"You're making a date at a time like this seriously?"

Mercy looked around then back to Sam. "Look if these guys get away then everyone they take could be at risk I know I can help because I have you. You knew something was wrong and you gave me your phone. I need to do this."

She looked at Tina. "Let me do this."

Tears slid down Tina's face as Mercy quickly pulled Sam in for a light kiss.

"Find me. Promise."

"Don't do this if a date is what you want I will take you out as soon as we leave here. Together."

"Find me." She grabbed Tina's hand one last time. "Please Tina. Let mom and dad know his was the right thing to do." Tina shook her head and Mercy gripped her hand tighter. "Tina you and I both know this is the right thing to do."

Tina nodded wiping the falling tears from her eyes, she knew her sister was right, she just couldn't admit it.

"Find me Sam."

"I will I promise but please think about this."

Tina shook her head, "You can't stop her. She is the most stubborn person I know. She wants to help and as much as I hate it there is no stopping her."

The guy in charge turned to his men and nodded.

"Do it and bring Monica to me."

One by one the men walked over to the hostages.

Mercy exhaled and Sam looked at her as the woman behind them screamed as Ringo grabbed her. Her daughter screamed.

"No please not my mom."

"Shut up."

"Mommy." The little girl cried holding on to her and it broke Mercy's heart.

"Please what about my daughter?"

"I'll take her too I don't care."

"Wait!" Mercy said before Sam could stop her. Ringo turned towards her.

"WHAT?"

"Take me instead please let her and her daughter go." She asked with pleading eyes.

"Ringo everything ok over there."

Ringo looked at Mercy still gripping the other woman. He let her go and walked towards Mercy.

"You trying to play me girl?"

"No! Please just take me it will be less of a hassle for you."

The boss moved closer to them. "Ringo what's going on? We on a limit here."

"Everything is fine." He grabbed Mercedes and walked towards the front. Sam and Tina stood and the leader turned his gun towards them.

"We got a problem?"

Sam held up his hands. Tina tried to pull him back but he knew he had to make a scene. "That's my wife."

"And I care why?"

"I don't know but I do. I can't let her go with you."

The leader looked around.

"Guys take them to the back and give them each a duffel bag and don't forget the zip ties."

He walked closer to Sam and got into his face. Sam noticed they were the same height which meant the guy was 6'0.

"From what I saw your wife volunteered to come."

"Only because her big heart wouldn't let you separate a mother and child and I can't let you separate me and my wife...please just take me instead."

"No its just too damn bad for you."

The boss slammed the end of his gun against the side of Sam's head and he fell to the ground. Mercedes gasped as she saw blood drip to the floor and Tina tend to him. The boss looked around.

"Anyone else got something to say?"

He looked around the room and looked at his guys.

"Let's move them out, it was a pleasure being here with you this day Merry Christmas and for the loved ones we took don't worry you will get them back eventually. Well some of them."

He gave Sam another look then walked to the back room but stopped.

"Oh and I am sorry for this but I need to ensure that we get away." He pulled a tab off of a can and tossed it into the middle of the room and smoke engulfed the room.

Mercy moved as fast as she could but with a heavy duffel bag, and her hands tied together with a zip tie, but she was having a hard time. They lead them into a back room with a closed door and counted down.

"Three, two, and."

Before he got to one, Mercy jumped as a loud BOOM shook the bank. Beast opened the door and shoved them into the dust filled room. Mercy looked out of the hole in the wall and saw a man backing his van up too it. It was a big white van with two long seats against the wall of the van. One by one they shoved the hostages into the van. Beast, Hunter and Ringo sat in the back with the hostages as the boss and the other man got to the front after closing the doors.

Mercedes could hear sirens but they seemed to be moving further away. She looked over to the other hostages. All women all seeming to be in their early twenties to early thirties. The boss had chosen Monica, and beast had chosen a redhead who sat huddled in the corner with tears falling from her eyes. Hunter had chosen a woman who Mercy thought to be mixed with a little bit of everything. She was trying console the redhead. Hunter looked at them and smiled.

"Get ready ladies this is going to be a long ride."


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go, enjoy the newest installment. I know its coming fast but this story practically wrote itself. As always review.

* * *

Sam placed the ice pack over his head with a deep sigh and looked at Detective Sebastian Smythe one of his good friends. When he first met Sebastian it was through Blaine when they started dating, he wasn't the kind of person Sam thought he was going to like but the man was great at his job and he treated Blaine really great.

"You hear anything yet?"

"Nothing. No one saw the vehicle parked in the back and I am guessing the bombs went off at the same time as the one at the construction site. Hate to say it, but these guys are good. No one can tell us what the make is, if it's a van or a car nothing solid we can go on except your phone."

Sam shook his head angrily. "So other than that we have nothing?"

"I wouldn't say that, based on the wallets that were left, we know who the four women are that they took, that is something."

Sam sighed folding his arms. "Where is Blaine?"

"On his way, he was working on another case, so it might be a minute."

"Excuse me."

Both men turned to see a woman looking at them. Sam remembered her from inside that bank.

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"Ma'am, you can't be right here." Sebastian told her, but Sam held up his hands.

"No, we haven't."

She moved closer to him holding her daughter's hand.

"I don't know how to thank you or if I should. If it wasn't for your wife, I don't know what would have happened to me or my daughter but now you have to worry about the same thing."

Sam gave her and her daughter a small smile. "It's ok. She made the right choice and if she had it to do all over again trust me she would."

"We are praying for her safe return, you guys are a cute couple I pray she is ok and she will be returned to you."

She started to walk away, but her daughter stopped.

"She's going to come back and when she does can you give her this for me?" the little girl ran to him and hugged Sam and then followed her mother away from the scene. Sebastian looked at him.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Your wife?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Trust me it is a long story."

"I am looking for a Detective Smythe?"

Sebastian and Sam turned towards an older woman. Sam's heart sank because he knew immediately who she was. Sebastian stepped forward.

"That is me."

"I am Amelia Jones. I was called about my daughters."

Sam looked at the older woman seeing the resemblance between her and Mercedes. He suddenly felt as if he had let this woman down for not protecting her daughter. He cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Jones I am Sam Evans I was in the bank with your daughters."

"Where are they? Are they hurt? My family and I have been looking all over but someone told me to come speak to you."

Sam exhaled deeply. "Ma'am, it's my fault."

"What is it will someone tell me what is going on?" she said her voice shaky.

Sebastian looked at her.

"Your daughter Tina is fine, she is giving her statement right now... but your daughter Mercedes along with three other women, was taken hostage about an hour ago."

"What? They? They took my baby?" she fell backwards as Sam caught her. She began to shake Sam helped her stand and embraced her trembling hands.

She shook. "I don't understand what happened, she was just coming here to take some money and she's gone? Why didn't you stop them? Who are they? Where did they take her? Where is my daughter? Where is Mercy?"

Sam tried to comfort her, but she jerked upright and turned. Sam looked towards where she looked and Saw a tall man being pointed in their direction. He ran over to Amelia.

"Millie what's wrong? Are you ok?"

She fell into his arms and cried.

"What's going on, what happened?"

"Someone took our baby." She said crying harder into his shoulder.

Jonathan looked from Sam to Sebastian but before he could get a word out someone shouted. "Mama J!"

Sam turned to see Tina running towards her parents.

"Mama and Papa J?" Tina ran and hugged her parents. "We tried to stop her mom. We tried."

Jonathan shook his head. "I don't understand what is going on. Please someone tell me." Sam turned her towards him.

"Let me explain what happened. First, I am Sam Evans I used to be a profiler for the FBI but now I run my own security company. This morning as I entered the bank I met your daughter as we often do, see for the last few months we have been running into each other. But as I entered the bank today something told me something wasn't right, so I assessed that there was a problem and immediately sent a text Sebastian here just in case I was right. As I stood behind your daughters, Mercy turned to me making small talk and flirting. Because of our interaction, the fact we walked in together and my gut telling me something was wrong, I told Mercy to act as my wife. She and Tina were great in there Mercy hid my phone for me and we patiently waited for the robbers to be done. I told her that I would protect her and I did until one of the men tried to take a mother away from her child before I or we could stop her Mercy begged the guy to take her instead."

"What?" Jonathan asked in disbelief. Tina held on to her mother and as Sam continued with the story.

"I tried to stop her, but I had given her my phone like I said, before anything happened told her to hold it for me, at first it was in case we were inside for a long time and it could be a way for me to stay in contact with the outside. But your daughter is very smart and brave she asked me if there was a tracker on my phone and when I told her there was she kissed me and told me to promise her one thing that I wouldn't stop until I found them. Then she stood up and begged that man in the mask even though she admitted clowns freaked her out, to take her instead of a young mother. And the guy did. I told her I would protect her and I let her get taken when I tried to stop them someone hit me in the back of the head with a gun."

Jonathan looked at Tina and she nodded,

"Mercy had her mind made up. We tried to stop her, but she didn't listen to us."

Jonathan nodded.

"Tina you take your mother home."

Amelia looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No! I want to be here."

"Millie I know you do, but there is nothing you can do here. Mr. Evans had one thing right Mercy is smart and resourceful and very brave I have no problem believing she saved a mother because that is just who she is. But you need to get home call Jane and Jacob have them come to the house and you guys wait for me there."

Amelia looked at Jonathan and then to Sam.

"How long have you known my daughter?"

"We never really talked more than a little chit chat ma'am. It's only been a few months."

"And she saved someone and their child?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And even though you just met her you promised to take care of her and find her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ma'am, I don't know. Being near your daughter something inside me stirred and all I wanted to do was protect her."

Amelia nodded. "Then you find my daughter you hear me? You keep your promise and you bring her home to us."

"I promise."

She hugged Jonathan then allowed Tina to walk her to Mercy's car. Jonathan looked at Sam.

"Have you gotten a signal from your phone yet?"

"Not yet Sir, but I have my associate working on it now. We should know in about ten minutes the exact position of whatever vehicle they are in.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercedes jerked as the van came to a stop and the back door opened. The three guys got out and the boss looked at the ladies.

"Don't go anywhere."

He slammed the doors and the redhead began to cry.

"They are going to kill us I just know it."

Mercedes heard voices as Monica went to console her.

"Shh, I hear them, let me listen."

"Look the plan is solid once we get there we will be free men since they don't know what we look like they will be looking for a van or truck so you three take the SUV and we will take the car."

"But Dom there are only four girls and five of us."

"Monica and that dude's wife are going with us in the car. You three take the other two. Once we are safe we will meet up and divide the cash."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I know I made it, Maze you stay here guard the van we are going across the street to get the cars. Be back in five."

Mercedes looked at the women.

"They are splitting us up. You and me" she pointed to Monica. "And them two. What are your names?"

The redhead sobbed harder. "I'm Emma. I'm only 20 I don't want to die."

"Emma sweetie its ok It's nice to meet you I'm Mercedes but call me Mercy. And you two."

"Monica."

"Marley. You were really brave taking that woman's place like that."

Mercedes nodded as she pulled the bag onto her lap and reached inside her shirt and pulled out Sam's cell phone. Monica gasped.

"You have a phone?"

"Monica, do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No! Look, if I keep this phone, then, we risk Emma and Marley because whoever is running the show won't give up anything but the others might. Emma you need to keep this in your bra. Do not lose it or turn it off and they will find you."

"How do you know?

"Sam is tracking it as we speak and if he gets here before we split up great, but if he doesn't, then they need to find you guys first."

Mercedes opened the phone and swore.

"Dammit, it's locked."

"You don't have the code?"

"No. But it's still on and has a full battery life so…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the emergency call feature all phones have. She hit 911 and glanced towards the door as the operator came over to the phone.

"911 operator what's your emergency?"

Mercy gripped the phone and began to whisper. "My name is Mercedes Jones I am one of the four hostages that were taken from Merit National bank. We are stopped somewhere after driving for about 30 minutes. There are five guys, they are planning on splitting us up and taking us in different directions. Marley and Emma will be with three armed guys, while myself and Monica will be with only two. We were travelling in a van, no windows except on the doors and they are painted so little light gets in. You have to find Sam Evans and tell him that no matter what, he has to keep tracking his phone."

Mercy heard commotion outside and panicked. "I gotta go as of right now we are not injured." She hung up and leaned forwards shoving the phone deep into Marley's chest.

"Do not let them know you have that, he will find you."

Emma wiped her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why risk your life for strangers?"

Mercy looked towards her and smiled. "I trust Sam. I know he will find Monica and me; I just want to give him the best chance to do it. When he does find you guys can you tell him I'm waiting on him."

Before anyone could respond the doors opened and the men walked back into the van holding blindfolds. They placed the blindfolds over all four of the women's eyes. Two of them grabbed Marley and Emma and pulled them from the van. Both women screamed as they were being jerked off the van and tossed into an SUV. Mercedes braced herself and pulled the duffel bag attached to her closer to her chest. She closed her eyes, but then got an idea. Lifting her bound hands, she went to her hair smacking herself in the face with the bag in the process and pulled out her hair clip. Praying that no one saw her, she dropped it to the floor and kicked it under her seat. No one could say they hadn't been there now, and Sam would know she was leaving him clues.

Two more men entered the van and pulled Mercedes and Monica from it and shoved them into a backseat of a car. Refusing to scream, Mercy tried to take in as much as she could when the blindfold slipped, before it was replaced and tightened. The car was dark colored and the SUV went south. Mercy was pulled upright and they strapped her seat belt under her arms. She calmed her breathing not wanting to show any fear to these guys. She began to pray silently. Asking God to put his Angel's around both cars and protect the girls as they were being held. She asked him to Bless Sam and the rest of the officers looking for them. And prayed they would all be found safely.

Sam rubbed his temples ask he listened to the 911 call, every time he thought he couldn't be impressed by this woman, she showed him something else. She was calm and clear, she gave great information that would help, the one thing he couldn't understand was her telling him to keep tracking the phone, no matter what. He heard his name being called and looked up to see his younger brothers, Blaine and Stevie walking towards him with his Tech walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you ok man?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah I am fine, but what are you doing here Stevie?

"Mom heard about the bank and called us and since you didn't pick up your phone, we decided to check it out for ourselves. Stacy is with mom."

Sam walked past them walking to his tech who was talking to Sebastian. "As you can see I am fine."

Blaine looked at him folding his arms. "Why are you still here you're not an officer on the case, and I know they had to have taken your statement already?"

Sam really didn't want to get into why he was still there, his concern at that moment was tracking his phone, and his brothers could wait. He walked over to Sebastian and Brendan with his brothers hot on his tail.

"Brendan what do you have?"

The 25 year old Assistant Manager of his store pushed up his black rimmed glasses and nodded. "As I was telling Sebastian, they were stopped at fifty five Bankhead for about ten minutes and now they are travelling south on I77."

Sam looked at Sebastian.

"That would make sense, the 911 call said that they were stopped about 30 minutes out, Bankhead is about 25 minutes from here. She said they changed cars and I bet one of those cars is the one we are tracking, just not the other."

Sebastian, nodded as he grabbed his radio.

"Inés, this is Smythe. I need you to get two squad cars headed south on I77 I will have a definite address in a few minutes and have another meet me at Fifty Five Bankhead."

He placed the radio down and looked at Sam.

"You coming with me?"

"Yes."

Blaine grabbed his arm standing in his way.

"Sam you need to tell me what you are doing here man? What is going on here?"

Sam pulled his arm away. "We don't have time for this!"

"You better make time because you are acting really strange right now. Stevie, take my car back to moms, I am riding with Sebastian and Sam and we will meet up back there, please."

Stevie nodded, taking Blaine's keys and walking away. Blaine followed Sam to Sebastian's car and got it. "Okay, you have 25 minutes to tell me what the hell is going on."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. "You are gonna think I am crazy."

"Try me."

"There is a woman, Mercy, she was taken from the bank, and well she volunteered to go in place of this mother who was going to be separated from her child. I promised her, I would protect and find her, and that is what I am going to do."

Blaine shrugged. "Ok, so this woman just volunteered to go with these guys? How do you know she's not in on it?"

Sam shook his head, "Trust me, she's not."

"I'm just saying."

Sam turned towards his brother angrily. "Well, say something else. I was in there with her and her sister man, I saw it in her eyes. I know her, and even if I didn't, why would she have kept my phone? Why would she have called 911? She is not in on this. And I am going to find her whether you are going to help me or not."

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet. Sam couldn't stop his mind from wandering and praying that Mercy would come out of this alright. They pulled up behind the parked van on Bankhead and all three got out of the car. Sebastian looked at the van and noticed the painted windows, like Mercy had said.

"It does look like what she described, let's check it out."

They walked over to the van and Sebastian opened the back with his gun drawn. Sam's sighed angrily at the sight before him.

"It's empty; dammit!" He slammed the door, causing it to swing back and forth a few times.

Blaine moved closer to him. "Look, we know it looks like the right van. We will have it towed and maybe we will get lucky."

Sam walked back to Sebastian's car and grabbed his flashlight, and gloves. He moved to the back of the van as Blaine looked around the front after pulling on his gloves. Sam saw a light flicker under the seat and glanced under it, pulling out Mercedes's hair clip. Sebastian looked at him.

"What's that?"

"Mercy's hair clip, I told you she was smart, she left it so I would know they were here. She knew I was coming."

Blaine walked to the back of the Van. "There is nothing up front, we may be able to get some prints, but that is about it." He glanced at the clip in Sam's hand, "Are you sure it's hers?"

He nodded with a smile. "Positive, I asked her about it, and she said it was her mother's."

Blaine took the gloves off his hands. "Okay, what's with you and this girl?"

Sam bagged the clip looking at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said how do you know her?"

"I told you I met her in the bank."

"So why the concern I mean, don't get me wrong, I get being concerned about the hostages, but you seem to be overly protective of a woman you barely know."

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Look for the last few months I would run into her, we would say hi, sometimes flirt, nothing big, but I grew accustom to seeing her and talking to her. Then today Blaine, I can't explain how she made me feel, other than to say that she just stirred something up in me that made my heart melt and ache for her at the same time."

Blaine folded his arms with a sigh. "What happened between you two in there today that was so different than before?"

"We talked and when she kissed me, I just…"

Blaine held up his hand cutting him off. "She kissed you?"

"I kind of asked her to. In an attempt to keep her safe, I asked to her pretend to be my wife. You and I both know that single women in these situations are more likely to be taken than married ones. She was there with her sister and they were unsure of the whole thing, but soon agreed. In that moment man, I felt something for her. Something real."

"So if you protected her why did you let her take someone else's place?"

"Because I didn't take into account that she cared about people."

"What do you mean?"

Sam walked back over to Sebastian's car and sat on the hood. "There was this young mother and her daughter in the bank and one of the guys was going to take that mother. Mercy stood and made the guy take her instead."

Blaine nodded as Sebastian's phone rang. "Hello, yes, okay send the address to Ines and text it to me, we will meet you there." He hung up. "Your phone is stopped at a rest stop off the highway about twenty miles south. There are already two cars on the way."

Sam stood off the car. "We have to go."

Blaine held up his hands. "Sam I think you should stay here."

"No! I am coming with you guys now let's go."

"Sam as my older brother, I respect the hell out of you, but as a detective I am telling you to stand down. I will call you when we get there, but you cannot come with us."

"I can't just sit here and wait."

"There is a car on its way here to process the scene. Have Stevie come and get you and go home. I promise as soon as she is safe you are the first person I will call, but I am so serious if you follow us I will have you arrested."

Sam moved closer to his brother. "Blaine, please."

"Sam let me do my job."

He stepped back and nodded. "I am gonna need your phone to call Stevie, as soon as you find her man please, call me at Mom's okay? Please."

Blaine hugged his brother. "I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here is 7 I hope you enjoy, told you this thing wrote itself and I should be able to post a few more chapters today as long as work is work lol. I am loving the reviews so keep em coming. Stay blessed.

* * *

Mercy tried to loosen the zip ties, she felt her wrist begin to chafe and stopped to prevent bleeding. She cleared her throat and tried to think of the right thing to say, but was drawing a blank. She wasn't able to sense how long they had been driving, she assumed it had been a couple of hours, but she couldn't be sure. The guys had been talking in hushed tones and the only thing Mercy could make out, was they were going to lay low in a hotel. She had to find some way to figure out where she was, smiling at a thought, Mercy sighed heavily she began to squirm.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Mercy whined.

"Hold it!" said one of the men.

"I have been holding it since I entered the bank if I don't go I am going to explode please."

"I said hold it."

Mercy laughed slightly. "Yeah, that's not going to happen, if you don't let me go then you are going to have a wet mess on your hands."

She heard whispers, then the car swerved and she and Monica clashed.

"Just hold it like I said we should be there soon."

Mercy straightened back up and sat back bitterly, after a while more of driving she felt the car stop, and there was a lot of shuffling going on. Still unable to see, she tried to listen to everything as hard as she could, to get some clue as to where they were. She grew tempted to lift her blindfold as they waited to be let out of the car, but her fear became too much and she grew too afraid to do it. She felt the door open and someone cut the bag off of her. He pulled her up and she felt herself being led somewhere.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

She heard a door open and she was pushed to the floor. She heard Monica scream and tried to feel around the ground, but she only felt carpet.

"What's going on?"

Someone lifted her and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Hurry up and go."

"I can't see anything."

He pulled her blindfold off and turned her towards the toilet.

"Hurry."

He shut the door and she looked around. There was a small window, but it wasn't big enough for her to escape from. It was then that she realized she really did have to go. She used the bathroom then knocked on the door. He opened the door and she walked out before she could look around the blindfold was placed back on her. She was pushed into a room and heard Monica muffle a scream. As the door shut behind her, she took off her blindfold and saw Monica huddled in the corner.

"Monica." She whispered, moving toward her. "Are you ok?"

"I am trying to be." She said as Mercy removed the girls blindfold.

"It's going to be okay, I know it doesn't seem like it, but it, will."

"How do you know?"

Mercy sighed. "I just do. I have faith that we will be ok."

"Will your husband really find us? Who is he what does he do?"

Mercedes looked at her noticing the hope in her eyes, before she could respond someone opened the door.

"Well now how are you ladies doing on this wonderful night?"

He moved closer to them and Mercy moved in front of Monica.

"Leave us alone. You got your money you got away why not let us go?"

The guy laughed pulling off his mask.

She noticed his dark complexion and towering height. He had a small cut above his left eye and dark brown eyes. He smiled and a chill went through her whole body.

"Let you go? See if Ringo would have taken the mother or daughter I would have no problem letting them go. But no you had to be brave and strong and for what?" He moved closer to her and moved her hair from her eyes. She stood firm showing him no fear, she couldn't allow herself to let him see how afraid she really was. His hand went from her hair, down her cheek and rested on her chin.

"I want to know what possessed you to take some random woman's place. I have to admit I was intrigued."

She shuttered as he caressed her shoulder.

"I see why your husband didn't want to let you go. A rare beauty you are I can't deny that. Not superficial like most women you wear your beauty as if you have no idea you are beautiful, and the way you carry yourself I mean look at you. I know I scare the living hell out of you, and yet you are still trying to hold your head up and show no fear. A woman like you is rare indeed. You don't see that kind of bravery nowadays and the way you are protecting Monica right now like she needs protecting from me."

Mercy looked at him confused, then at Monica as she stood smiling. Mercy felt the back of her eyes begin to burn. "Oh my God, you are one of them?"

He reached behind Monica's back and pulled her into a kiss. Monica pulled away allowing him to remove her zip ties.

"You know I always wondered if I could have made it as an actress now I know I could have. I had you all fooled into thinking I was scared. So I did good Dom?"

"You were in on this, the whole time?" Mercy was still in shock trying to wrap her head around the entire situation. Monica smiled brightly.

"Yes I was. And that reminds me baby." She turned towards her boyfriend. "I think you should call Ringo. See brave heart over here and her partner in crime are in this together. He gave her his phone and it's safe to say it is being tracked at this moment and little miss fast action hero gave it to one of the other girls."

Mercy moved backwards as she saw the anger in his eyes. The man Monica called Dom moved from Monica and pulled Mercy up by her neck. He slammed her against the wall and she screamed in pain.

"You a cop?"

She shook her head. "No!"

"ARE YOU!" He screamed shaking her harder before pushing her against the wall again.

She shook her head no, as tears filled her eyes. He threw her to the bed and straddled her body, holding her hands above her head with his right hand.

"Tell me the truth." He commanded before slapping her across the face.

She turned her face away from him. "Stop please. Stop I'm not I swear!"

He wrapped his hands around her neck squeezing as she scratched at his hands, she went to reach for his face but he pulled his head back as he squeezed harder.

"Tell me the truth! Or I swear to God I will kill you right here and right now."

Mercy gasped for breath as she felt herself losing consciousness. Monica went to him and pulled him back.

"Baby I don't think she is. Stop it please you said no one would get hurt."

Dom looked at Monica then let go of Mercedes. She wanted to move but the way he was staring at her prohibited her from doing anything, but laying in the bed trying to catch her breath.

"If anything happens to my brother I swear to God I am coming back in here and I am killing you with my bare hands Monica be damned."

He gave her one last look then walked out of the room. Monica followed after him slamming the door. Mercy heard a click and exhaled coughing. As the tears streamed down her eyes she knew she had to leave as soon as possible.

She stood up from the bed wobbling and coughed harder. She gripped her neck trying to control her breathing. Wiped the tears from her eyes and frowned as her body shook in fear. She wobbled around the room looking for a phone and smiled when she opened the drawer and a phone was inside. She knew she only got one call and she'd better make it count.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so this one is short but important. Enjoy and review.

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he and Stevie walked up his mother's steps. He still hadn't heard from Blaine and he was getting worried. Using his key to enter the house, he saw his mother jump up from her seat and run to him followed by Stacy. Sam allowed her to hug him then he turned towards her and hugged her back.

"I can't stay long, I knew you were worried so I wanted to stop here first."

"Are you ok when you didn't answer your phone I got so worried thinking the worse?"

"I'm fine mom, just tired from the day."

She sighed running her hands over his face, she shook her head. "You aren't, I see it in your eyes, what happened?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, I just have a stop to make."

"To where?" She questioned.

"I wanted to check on a family before it gets too late."

"It's about the girl? And before you even say it, Stevie told me everything before he left to pick you up."

"I can only imagine what he told you, but yes, I want to stop by her house see her parents let them know that I am not giving up."

Sam jumped as his phone rang. He pulled it out praying for the best.

"Blaine how is she? Is she hurt? Asking for me?"

Blaine sighed deeply before speaking up. "Sam she's not here."

"What? You missed them?"

"No, they split the girls up like Mercedes said, but she gave them the phone, knowing that we would be able to break these guys and find her and the teller."

Sam's heart sank deep in his chest. "Are you telling me she's not there? Not at all?"

"I'm sorry. We are headed back to the station, you can meet us there we are going to go after these three and find out where the other girls are I promise."

"Yeah, ummm yeah okay."

"I am going to stop by Monica's and Mercedes's homes let their families know what's going on."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "You can do Monica, but I had planned on stopping by to see Mercy's family let them know what was going on. I will stop by the station first then go see her family."

"Really?"

"Yes really, what is the big deal?"

"Nothing. Well ok then I guess I will see you when you get here."

"Yeah.

Sam hung up his phone as his mom looked at him, she could tell something was wrong.

"Baby are you ok?"

He sat on the sofa and felt his eyes begin to sting.

"I was so prepared to hear Blaine telling me that she was fine and was looking for me."

"What happened?"

Sam shook his head. "She wasn't there."

"Baby."

"Apparently they split the girls up and Mercy made a decision. She gave the girls with the less threatening guys my phone so the police could find them."

Mary wrapped her arms around her son. "She sounds like something special."

"I knew she was brave for taking the place of that mother, so I shouldn't be surprised that when they split the girls up, she put their safety first. But I am so."

He stopped being a loss for words. His mom grabbed his hand in hers. She looked into his eyes and saw what her son had yet to realize.

"Heartbroken."

Sam shook his head no. "Heartbroken? No I'm just."

"Heartbroken." She encouraged.

Sam looked over to his mother and sighed at her knowing smile. She always seemed to know things before he or his brothers did. But this time she wasn't right. Was she? Sam thought deeply about his feelings and sighed. His mom leaned into her son.

"You're heartbroken baby."

"I don't know how it happened. I mean I see her every week and we exchange glances and smiles. Sometimes we talk, sometimes we flirt, and it was just automatic you know? And I knew something was there but I wasn't sure exactly what. And today of all days she talks to me like she was ready to see if we could actually make something of these meetings and this happens."

He scratched his head and looked at his mother.

"I am so scared of something happening to her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

She sighed.

"So you think that there really is something there?"

"I want there to be, I mean she is beautiful and sweet, talking to her made me realize that she is smart and special and seeing her take the place of someone else just because she had faith in me."

"Did she know what you used to do?"

"No but yet she still believed that I would do everything in my power to save her and I will."

"And I know you will. So you tell me what do I have to do to help you?"

"Nothing, thanks though mom. I am going to go to the station and then to her parents to talk to them. Her mom was really shaken up and I need to give her all the encouragement I can."

"Well let me come with you."

"Mom, no it's ok."

"You like this girl and her family needs you and you need me."

He sighed nodding. "Well I guess it won't hurt. I can meet you back here in about half an hour, I just want to know if she told them anything."

His mother nodded, as she stood. "That works, dinner is still cooking but I made enough food for an army as I always do. Once it's done, I will have Stacy and Stevie help me pack up the food so we can take it over there when you get back. I have some fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, corn on the cob and a warm peach cobbler. Something told me to cook and cook a lot so there is enough for us and them."

Sam looked at his mom and hugged her.

"I love you."

"I know you do."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam arrived to the station and made his way back to the interrogation room. Besides the fact that Blaine and Sebastian both told them to expect Sam, he was well known there. He was directed to room one, and he saw Blaine leaning against the door waiting for him. Sam brushed passed him moving to the two way mirror.

"Who is that?"

Blaine sighed. "We don't know for sure. We know he was one of the guys who robbed the bank but we are waiting for finger prints to come back so we can know for sure."

Sam stood back watching the man in the chair, he got why Mercedes thought he was weak. He couldn't be more than 23 years old

"Have the girls said anything?"

Sebastian walked in with the statements from Marley and Emma. "Yes actually, they said that if it wasn't for "your wife" they were sure they would be dead by now. They said that they owe you both. She was scared but calm and believed you would find them all."

Sam looked at him and took the papers.

"They also wanted us to give you your phone back."

Sam nodded taking his phone. He took a few deep breaths, this was the only link he had to her, and now it was broken.

"Let me in to talk to him."

Sebastian shook his head. "No way, you are a civilian, you are not to speak to anyone, you got that?"

Sam looked at him and shook his head. "Nope."

Turning he walked into the room, staring at the young scared kids. "So tell me, how does one become a bank robber?"

The kid looked up and folded his arms across his chest. "Lawyer."

Sam looked around. "Me, no I am just a pissed off man looking for his wife."

The kid scoffed. "No I want a lawyer and you can't talk to me without one."

Sam laughed. "No they can't talk to you without one, I am not an officer so I don't give a damn about your rights. You and your friends have something of mines and I want it back. Where did they take my wife?"

The man sat back and shrugged. "No idea."

"No idea?"

Sam nodded moving towards the young man, picking him up by his collar and shoving him against the wall. "Listen to me very carefully, I am not in the mood for games. I used to be in the FBI which means I know where all the bodies are buried and I have no problem buring you right along with them."

Seeing the seriousness in Sam's eye he shook his head. "Dude seriously I don't know Dom was supposed to call me once he got to his location. I swear."

Sam let go of him and walked out the room slamming the door. "Where are the other two?"

"They Lawyered up fast."

"I don't care let me see them!"

Blaine reached for him. "Sam look… we are going to find her, let us do our job okay? Go see Mercedes family and I will call you if anything changes."

Sam turned to Blaine and sighed. "B, I need to make sure she is safe, I have this feeling if we don't find her tonight…  
"Sam go, we are gonna find her I promise. Come back up here after you have seen her family. You need to stay calm okay?"

Sam nodded walking out of the room and to his car without stopping. Once in the truck Sam punch the steering wheel a couple times in anger and frustration. "DAMMIT!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSSM

Sam had spent about ten minutes in the parking lot before picking his mother up then making his way to Mercedes parents house still trying to calm his nerves. He was worried and scared and close to losing his mind, but he knew he couldn't act like that in front of her parents. He had to show them there was still hope. Knocking on the door. They waited patiently for an answer.

Tina whom Sam had met earlier had opened the door. She gave a weak smile as she saw Sam and moved aside inviting him and his mom inside.

"I am sorry to drop by un announced I just wanted to see how you and your family were doing. "

Tina nodded. "Oh thank you we are ok, have you heard anything?"

"Unfortunately yes I have."

"Unfortunately? What does that mean?"

Jonathan walked into the corridor.

"Tina is everything ok? Mr. Evans do you have any news."

"Mr. Jones I came over to check on you and your family and to let you know what was going on."

"Oh ok thank you please come in."

"Thank you sir. This is my mother Mary Evans. Mom this is Mr. Jones."

Mary extended her hand and gave a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you I just wish it was under better circumstances."

He led them into the living room and Amelia stood.

"What's going on did they find her where is she?"

Sam exhaled slowly trying to find the right words.

"Mrs. Jones this is my mother Mary Evans."

Amelia gave a weak smile.

Mary smiled.

"I brought over some food I figured you guys weren't really concerned with food or anything."

Amelia wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Thank you so much for that. Jacob can you show Mrs. Evans where to put the food down."

Jacob stood and led Mary to the kitchen. Sam sighed as he took a seat on the recliner in the living room. Jonathan grabbed a seat across from him on the sofa and was joined by his wife and Tina. Jonathan clapped his hands together.

"Ok so have you found her?"

"That is a little bit complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Sam cleared his throat. "They located my phone."

Amelia gasped.

"You found her! Oh thank you God."

Sam held his hands up.

"That is where is gets complicated. See the robbers decided to divide up the money which meant they divided up the girls as well."

"But she had your phone so what is the problem?"

"The problem is that when she saw they were being divided she gave my phone to the other girls."

Jonathan let out an angry sigh and Tina held a sobbing Amelia. Jonathan stood running his hands through his salt and pepper low crop hair.

"So where does that lead us?"

Sam looked at him. "Sir I was at the station and they did manage to capture three of the five men apart of this. My brother told me that the guys they caught were more likely the weaker of the clan and your daughter knew that. So she gave the girls her phone knowing we would be closer to finding her then vice versa."

Jonathan stared at him, tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"I didn't either sir. But as I told you earlier I will do whatever it takes to bring her home."

Jonathan nodded as Jacob and Mary walked in carrying two plates each. Sam stood to help his mother but she shook her head no.

"Baby go get the other plates if you want to help. Jacob and I figured we would serve you all in here."

Sam did as she asked and walked into the kitchen to grab the other plates. Jonathan walked over to the foyer and grabbed the table trays and placed one in front of Amelia. She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

Jonathan bent down to her.

"Baby you need to eat. You need to keep up your strength."

Mary placed the plate onto the tray as the phone rang. Jonathan patted his wife as he grabbed it.

"Hello." He waited a moment then when no one answered again he spoke firmer and louder.

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

"Daddy." Mercedes whispered into the phone.

"Mercy? Is that you?"

"Daddy I'm so scared."

"Baby girl where are you? What's going on? Are you alright?"

Mercy cried into the phone as Sam walked back into the living room carrying two more plates. Jacob and Mary went to him as Amelia stood next to her husband being supported by Tina. Mary frowned.

"You should call your brother, Mercy is on the phone."

"What?"

He pulled his phone out as they took the plates. He dialed Blaine as he moved closer to the Jones's.

"Blaine I need you to get a trace on the Jones home phone line right now!"

Jonathan tried to remain calm.

"Baby girl calm down are you ok?"

"Daddy I should have listened I shouldn't have tried to help."

"What are you talking about?"

Mercedes tried to catch her breath and calmed down she knew the only way to help herself was to remain calm.

"Daddy I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to call the police and please let them know that we are stopped somewhere at a hotel." She said tearfully.

"Wait a minute Mercy, Sam is here."

"He is?"

She felt her spirits lift as his soft voice spilled over the phone.

"Mercy sweetie are you ok?"

"Oh Sam I'm so scared I should have listened to you but I didn't and I'm sorry. Please you have to find me."

"I have them tracing the phone now. How are you? How is Monica?"

"Oh you mean Monica the bank robber?" she said bitterly.

"What?" Sam said angrily.

"Sam I risked my life to save her and she was one of them the whole time and they know about your phone. I gave it to the other girls and he said he would kill me if anything happened to his brother."

"His brother? One of them is his brother?"

"That's what he said. I am so scared right now he is crazy enough to kill me."

Mercedes heard someone at the door and she dropped the phone back into the drawer and shoved it shut as someone opened the door.

Sam spoke into the phone hoping she would pick it back up. He heard something shut then Mercedes screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Things are about to come to a head in the next few chapters... are you ready?

* * *

Mercedes moved back further on the bed as Dom walked into the room slamming the door.

"You stupid, stupid bitch."

He moved closer to her and tears burnt the back of her eyes.

"They arrested my brother and the other guys."

He pulled a few zip ties from behind his back.

"So now we have to move things up."

He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the bed as he tied each of her hands to either side of the bedpost with the zip ties.

"I am going to make you pay for your bravery. Though…" He caressed her shoulders. "It's a bravery I admire."

He wiped the fallen tears from her eyes.

"And I already told you earlier that you are very beautiful, so I'll give you that too."

She tried to pull away as he moved his hands to her breast gripping it softly.

"I bet I can make you forget all about your husband."

He moved his body closer to hers and smelled her neck.

"God you smell so good, so intoxicating."

She moved her head away from him. "Stop it. Please."

"We are rich, I can give you anything you need or want. Someone like you could make things interesting here. Could make a man like me believe in love."

She stopped the tears from falling and looked him in his eyes. Surprised he smiled.

"So what do you say?"

She let the air leave her lips.

"No thank you. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer."

He exhaled loudly then stood.

"I am sorry to hear that…I will tell you this if I didn't have moves to make I would have you right now but I'm going to wait so I can have you and dump you all at once. But know this I will have you."

He walked out and slammed the door as she shuttered in fear. She looked up to the ceiling and prayed.

"Lord please help me. Please."

Someone knocked on the door and Jacob walked to it. Sam looked up as Blaine walked into the living room with three officers. Sam turned towards him.

"Blaine what's going on?"

"We have a location."

Sam's heart began to beat fast as he tried to control his emotions. "Where?"

"About a three hours away at a hotel."

"Well let's go." He started towards the door but Blaine stopped him.

"I have two cars on the way and I'm going up there now I just wanted to let you know."

"And I am coming with you." he stood in front of his brother as Blaine faced him.

"No you aren't this is a police investigation."

"Blaine let's get this straight I let you pull that crap on me earlier I won't let you do it again I am coming with you now you can let me come or I can follow you."

Blaine rubbed his short curly hair and exhaled deeply.

"Fine but you stick with me and let me do my job."

"Fine."

Sam turned towards his mother who was sitting on the loveseat with Amelia.

"Mom you can take my car home."

"I think if it is ok with the Jones's I will like to stay here and lend a hand when and where I can."

Amelia took Mary's hand in hers.

"I would like that very much."

Mary smiled. "Good well I think we should reheat these plate so you all can eat."

Mary grabbed two of the plates and started towards the kitchen. Amelia stood.

"I will help you."

Sam smiled slightly as the women walked into the kitchen he turned towards Jonathan.

"I won't come back without her I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep son.

"I won't."

He nodded to him. Sam and Blaine both kissed their mother, before they turned and walked out of the front door, with Sam vowing to himself no matter what, he was going to find her, and God help anyone nearby if she was hurt.

Amelia placed the plates on the granite kitchen counter and turned towards Mary with tears in her eyes. Amelia hugged her knowing it was the only thing she was able to do to make this woman feel better. She knew how she would feel if one of her children were in the situation her daughter was and she wouldn't like it.

She said a silent prayer that Sam would stay true to his word and find Mercedes. Amelia pulled away wiping her eyes.

"It's night fall and I have no idea where my daughter is. I just talked to her this morning and she was fine and happy and of course I was pushy and I know I got to her. What if that last thing I ever said to my daughter was you need a husband."

"It won't be the last thing you say to her. She knows that you are just looking out for her and she knows that you love her."

"I am just looking out for her. But she is her own woman has always been that way. That is why none of us was surprised she did what she did. I always just wished she would find a man who could live up to who she is."

Mary sighed as she and Amelia took a seat at the table.

"I know what mean. Only Blaine out of all my kids are close to settling down."

"How many do you have?"

"Three boys and one girl all one right after the other, Sam is 32, Blaine is 31, Stevie will be 30 next month and Stacy is 29 all of them the bright lights in my life."

"So Blaine is your son?"

"We adopted him when he was two."

"Thats amaing, how did that work for you?"

"It was never dull I will tell you that. What about you?"

"Well Mercy and Tina are both 28 followed by Jacob 25. After he was born I swore I was done but obviously God had other plans because three years later I got a surprise with Jane."

"Did you adopt Tina as well?"

"No, she was our God daughter and Mercedes best friend since even before they were born. She lost her parents at 12 and we took her in, but she has always been our daughter."

"That must have been hard?"

"It was. Not taking her in but losing my best friend."

Mary smiled. "So tell me about Mercedes."

Amelia huffed. "Girl! Out of all of them though the one I never really had to worry about was Mercy unless it came to getting in trouble, she was always the most hardheaded, stubborn child you would ever meet, but the most levelheaded as well. One time she let the neighbors dog loose and when I asked why she said she was standing up to the man….she was only 6."

"She sounds like a handful."

"She still is." Amelia sighed. "I pray they make it in time."

"My boys are the most determined bunch I know. Blaine is great at his job and Sam will find her."

"He seems to really care about finding her."

"I think my son may have strong feelings for her. From what I know they never talked outside of the bank, I guess he never had the courage to ask her out but he wanted to."

"I think your son a great man someone I always wanted to see Mercy with."

"From the way Sam has spoken of her and the way you and your family are I think she is a great person and I do hope Sam can get to know her after this."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

I am putting a Trigger Warning here just because there is implications of things, but nothing too bad happens. As you know I love the reviews so please keep them coming. Enjoy and stay blessed.

* * *

Mercedes gave up trying to free her hands. Dom hadn't been back in a long time and she wondered if he and Monica had left her for dead. She moved her fingers and felt the tingling sensation from her fingers having fell asleep. She continued pray as she had done for what seemed like hours. She wanted to scream but she knew that would do her no good.

She sighed wondering if she would ever make it out of there alive. She jumped as someone pushed the door open. Monica walked in frowning and sat on the bed. Mercedes looked at her feeling hot anger burn within her. Monica looked at her and sighed.

"I guess in all honesty I owe you an apology. I never wanted anyone to get hurt in all this. For the last few hours Dom has been calling everyone contact he has to get information on his brother with no luck. His temper has never been this bad and I think it's only a matter of minutes before he comes in here."

Mercedes looked at her then turned away.

"Why did you come in here?"

"I don't really know."

"Well unless you came in here to help me leave I suggest you leave me alone."

"I want to I do but I can't or he will kill me too."

"Then get out before he finds you in here."

"I'm sorry."

Monica gave her one last look then walked out the room. Tears sprang from Mercedes's eyes as she felt all hope for her life being taken away from her at that moment. Mercedes closed her eyes feeling the weight from the day weigh on her soul but jerked as someone burst through the door.

"Rise and shine."

She gasped as Dom moved over to her and cut her free from the bed.

"I spent the last three hours trying to find out where my brother is and you know what I realized?" he looked at her. "No answer? Well that is ok I will give it to you anyways I realized that while my brother may not be weak those other losers are and it is only a matter of time before they crack. So I was thinking what to do in this situation. See…" he caressed head and she moved away from him rubbing her wrist.

"What I realize is that if you would have kept your loud mouth shut all the girls would have been safe and me and my crew would be somewhere living it up but no you have to be brave heart and save the day. Well look what that has got you?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to kill you…let's face it other than a few good attributes you're more trouble than you're worth."

He moved his hand down her arm.

"But first I am going to get something I have wanted from you since I walked in here. So I sent Maze and Monica outside for a bit because we need some us time."

He pulled her lips to his as he forced her back onto the bed.

Turning her hands she weakly fought him. "Get off of me."

She pushed him off of her and he tumbled to the floor. She got up and tried to run but fell as her leg fell asleep. As the prickling feeling moved from her ankle to her to her knee she willed herself to move. Dom got off the floor laughing while reaching for her.

"You sure do know how to turn a man on." He said turning her over.

"NO!" she screamed as she punched him.

He pulled her up to the bed and tore at her sweater. She screamed as his body covered hers not allowing her to move.

"I was hoping you and I could have some with you but I see you are going to be difficult and while it's turning me on it's wasting my time so…"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to the bedpost. He pulled out two zip ties and smiled.

"Never leave home without them."

She tried to get up as he put all his lower weight onto her as he tied her to the bed. She pulled and screamed while he pulled off his shirt and got back onto the bed. She squirmed as he kissed her neck and moved his way down to her chest.

"What is that intoxicating smell…seriously its driving me crazy?"

She closed her eyes as his traced his finger around her face.

"I asked you a question!"

She opened her eyes to meet his. Tears slid down them as she stared into his black dark eyes.

"Get off of me." She said as forceful as she could manage.

"I can give you one more chance to reconsider my offer. Be mines and I swear I will take care of you. I can give you whatever you want. I don't normally do this but you seem to have an effect on me that no one ever has."

He wiped the falling tears out of her eyes.

"Tell me…is your pride worth your life? Are you willing to die just to show me up?"

Mercedes felt herself grow sick at the realization that she was considering his deal. His lips moved to hers as he gripped her breast. With a silent prayer she closed her eyes ready for it to be over. He leaned back unbuttoning her jeans and she opened her eyes realizing if she didn't do what he wanted her to he would kill her. He smiled down to her ripping away the remainder of her shirt.

"So what do you say? If your husband hasn't found you yet he won't…I would be so good to you."

"I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Not if you give me what I want."

"Untie me."

"So you can run? No way."

"Pure seduction."

"What?"

"My body wash, lotion and perfume I use Pure Seduction by Victoria Secret."

"Well I should write them letting them know it works."

"Don't kill me please." She whispered.

He took out a knife and cut one of her hands free.

"One for now if you are a good girl I'll free you."

"Just tell me what to do."

She took his hand in hers pulling him to her as he began to kiss her neck and shoulder, Mercy looked away trying to hide her tears.

* * *

Sam wished Blaine would drive faster knowing that if Hunter was right Mercy wouldn't make it out of the hotel. Sam squinted his eyes as they came up to the hotel. He recognized Monica right away.

"Blaine, slow down."

"What?"

"That's Monica right there sitting on the car. I'm guessing the guy sitting with her is has got to either be Maze or Dom."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Blaine grabbed his radio.

"This is Detective Evans. I have located two of the suspects sitting on a black SUV. Not sure the make or model. There is one female and one male. Be advised they may be armed approach with caution."

He hung up looking at Sam.

"I would say stay in the car but I know you don't listen."

"I'll be careful."

"We wait until they grab those two then we move in ok."

Sam nodded as he watched Monica and her cohort become surrounded. As the arresting officers grab them Sam opens the door and runs towards Monica.

"Where is she?"

"This would have never happened if she would have just stayed out of it."

"Where is she? Tell me?"

"Room 214. Hurry please he's going to kill her if he hasn't already."

Sam ran towards the room with Blaine on his tail. Taking the stairs two at a time. As he reached the second floor he ran to the door but Blaine called to him.

"Sam get behind me. We don't know what could be in here."

"Blaine I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure."

He banged on the door.

"Open up it's the police."

When no one answered he stepped back.

"We really should wait for the county sheriff."

"You can wait I'm not."

Sam lifted his foot and kicked the door down. As they walked into the living room Blaine grabbed his gun from his back and checked around the living room.

"It's empty."

Sam looked towards the back.

"You check that room I'll check this one."

Blaine walked silently over to the bedroom and put his ear to the door. He turned towards Sam and Psst.

"What?"

"Come here. I hear something."

Sam walked over to the door and heard whimpering.

"They're in there."

Blaine sighed.

"Ok so I need you to remain calm. We don't know what we are going to see in there and I am going to need you to keep it together."

"I was a profiler I know how to act when I get in there."

"Yes you were one and you were good but this girl has got you twisted."

"I'm ok. I got it ok."

Blaine grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

"It's not locked, we are going in."

Blaine pushed the door in and Sam wasn't prepared for what he saw. Dom sat on the edge of the bed with a half-dressed Mercy on the floor on her hands and knees with a knife to her throat. Tears falling from her eyes she looked so frightened. Dom smiled.

"Nice of you all to join us…Mercy don't be rude say hello to your husband and his what partner…" he looked from Sam to Blaine.

Sam went to move closer but Blaine held up his hands.

"We have your partners and we have the place surrounded there is nothing you can do to get away."

"Who says I still won't get away. The way I see it we have ourselves a little standoff. You guys can let me go or I slit her throat."

He dug the knife deeper into her throat and more tears fell from her eyes. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her and felt helpless to save her.

Mercy tried to hold her head up and show no fear but she knew Dom was crazy enough to kill her and do it laughing. Sam moved in front of Blaine.

"Let her go."

A light gleamed into his eye and he smirked moving the knife from her neck to her breast.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she? I can see why I mean she is smart and beautiful and I wasn't sure about a woman with this much curves but I'm beginning to see that interest. Now I am a fair guy. I don't mind giving you what you want…as long as I get what I want. And what I want is a way out for me and my brother."

Blaine sighed.

"I'm not sure we can do that. We are not negotiators but I am sure you coming with us voluntarily will go a long way in your favor."

"You're not hearing me. So maybe I need to speak louder."

He forcefully dragged the knife across her chest. She screamed as blood slid down her chest she screamed louder as he pulled her closer. Sam moved closer to them but Blaine pulled him back.

"Sam Don't!" Blaine turned back towards Dom. "If you kill her you won't get your way."

"It's not like I'm getting my way anyways so…"

He lifted the knife again but Sam held up his hands and moved closer.

"Please don't hurt her anymore then you have. You are right you should get what you want but we are not in charge here. We have to answer to the authority as well as you do. I know you're pissed I would too but hurting her isn't going to make it better."

"I don't know I'm feeling pretty good about it. How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Mercy cut her eyes at him. She knew what Sam didn't. Regardless of what he said or did, Dom was going to kill her and when Sam was too distraught to go after him he would make his escape. No doubt because the other guy was there Dom was weighing his options but the outcome would be the same. Dom poked her with the knife and she let a scream out.

"I said how are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

Dom smirked.

"Brave until the end huh."

She held her head up. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam looked at her seeing the glossiness in her eyes and frowned. She knew she was going to die, he thought of lunging at him but he knew Mercy would be a casualty of that. Mercy looked towards Sam and realized that he was thinking about putting himself in danger to save her and she wouldn't have it that way. She glanced to her left and right without moving her head trying to gage when would be the best time to make her move. She knew Dom had quick reflexes and it was only a matter of time before he killed her and hurt Sam.

She decided she would act first before anyone else got hurt. She got herself in this mess and it was up to her to fix it. She threw herself forward and then backwards catching Dom off guard they tumbled to the floor together. Breaking free from Dom she moved away from him but seeing him on his hands and knees pushed her over the edge. She jumped on his back and with her hands still tied she wrapped them around Dom's neck and squeezed as hard as she could placing him in a chokehold. Having brothers paid off for her because the Chokehold was the only way she could beat them. Sam was immediately besides her kicking his knife away from them.

"Mercy let him go."

"NO!"

She squeezed harder ignoring the pain of pushing her cuts up against his jacket and the tearing of her skin as Dom scratched at her arms.

"Let him go!" Blaine yelled and lifted his gun to her. Sam turned towards his brother with pleading eyes.

"Blaine don't ok I got this."

He turned back to Mercy bending down so she could see his eyes.

"Mercy let him go, I know what you are feeling he hurt you he took things from you that you can't get back but this will weigh on you for the rest of your life. Everywhere you look you will see him and he will remind you of what you did. You don't want that so let him go."

Tears slid down her eyes as she contemplated what he was saying. Part of her realized it would be so easy to kill him now. She felt him growing weaker and all she had to do was hold on a little longer.

"Sam I have to."

She gripped tighter digging her knees into his back. Blaine moved closer.

"I will shoot you. Let him go."

"Then shoot me…he tried to…he touched me and I have to do this."

Sam pulled out his pocket knife moving towards her.

"You don't have to do this." He cut the ties off her hands and pulled her closer to him. She struggled still holding Dom. Sam grabbed her hands.

"If you kill him how can I take you on our date? I promised I would come and I am here don't do this. He can't hurt you anymore…let him go."

Mercy looked into Sam's eyes and released Dom to the ground. Blaine immediately went to the coughing man grabbing his hands and looking towards Sam who held Mercy close to him. Three officers rushed into the room guns high as Blaine held his hands up with his badge.

"I'm on the job Detective Blaine Evans please take this man to a car and call a bus."

One of the men nodded grabbing his radio as the other two walked over to Dom. Blaine walked over to Mercy and Sam.

"Can she walk?"

"I don't know."

Mercy looked over to Blaine tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I was just scared it I didn't stop him he'd come back."

"It's ok but I need to take your statement whenever you are ready." He pulled out a little notepad and a pen.

She nodded leaning against Sam.

"When can I go home?"

"After you get checked. I know this is a sensitive question but we need to know…did he rape you?"

Mercy looked towards the door and frowned.

"Not from lack of trying. If he didn't hear you bust in here he would have."

"Other than the cuts do you have any other broken bones or scars not visible?"

She shook her head no.

"I thought I was going to die. I was so scared."

Sam held her close.

"It's ok now, you are ok I am not going to let anything happen to you ever again."

She looked up to him.

"You make it sound like you want to date me or something."

"Yeah I think it is pretty obvious I want to be with you. I came here to find you."

"Because you made me a promise."

"Because I want to get to know you."

She bit her bottom lip holding his closer to her.

"So where are we going on our date?".

* * *

Sam grabbed Mercy's hand helping her out of Blaine's car. Wearing his sweat shirt she tried to prepare herself for what was about to happen. After fighting with the doctor to let her go home she was ready to see her family. Though it was only a nineteen hour ordeal to her it felt a lot longer. She glanced up to Sam who hadn't left her side since he found her. They walked up the stairs and the door flew open. She ran into her dads arms wincing only once at the pain from her the few stitches she needed from her chest. Her mother grabbed her pulling her close as Sam glanced over to Jonathan. He moved closer to Sam as the family gathered around her.

"Thank you."

"She deserves all the credit, she was amazing and brave you raised an amazing daughter."

"And apparently your parents have raised an amazing son. If it wasn't for you I don't know where she would be."

Jonathan took Sam's hand in his and then walked over to his family as Mary walked closer to her boys.

"Sam I am so proud of you."

"I was just keeping a promise."

"I think it was a little more than that."

"We should go…let them enjoy being together."

Mary nodded as she hugged Sam and Blaine. They turned towards the car and Mercy walked closer to them. She folded her arms and smiled.

"Trying to back out of our date aren't you?"

Sam turned towards her and smiled back.

"Well I didn't know if you were really interested or if it was just the danger talking."

"Oh I'm interested."

She said walking towards him. She pulled him into her arms hugging him tight.

"I owe you my life. I can never repay you for what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

"You saved my life. You kept your word and it doesn't hurt that you did it looking extremely sexy."

She whispered into his neck. Mercy looked behind him seeing Mary and released Sam. She walked over to the older woman suddenly feeling tearful.

"Mrs. Evans?" she asked.

"Yes dear and I know you are Mercy."

Mercy hugged her.

"Thank you for your boys. Thank you."

Amelia sighed hugging her husband.

"How about we all go inside I am sure Mercy is really hungry."

Mercy smiled walking towards Sam.

"Can you stay for a while?"

"If you want?"

"I do."


	12. Chapter 12

Trigger Warning in this is violence and death, I won't say who just letting you know...

* * *

Mercy grabbed her clutch and checked herself out in the mirror one more time. She was so excited about spending the day with Sam. They had spent every day from Christmas Eve to New Year's Eve together and today the third day of the New Year she was sure that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She ran her hands down her sweater dress with a flattering cowl neck and space dye motif with 3/4 sleeves with ribbed cuffs and ribbed hem. She added a pair of dark purple leggings and tall black boots with a cone heel. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and allowed a few strands fall down the front of her face that she curled.

Someone knocked on her front door and she smiled walking to it. She opened the door and her smile immediately left as she stood face to face with Dom. His smile sent the chills all over her body.

"Miss me?"

She tried to shut the door but he placed his steel toed boot to stop the door. He pushed it inward and she fell to the ground. He walked to the door and shut it behind him locking it. He smirked looking around her house.

"This is a nice house." He moved closer to her. But she backed away from him assessing the situation. She knew her house better than him which gave her the advantage. He pulled out his gun and moved closer to her.

"I bet you're wondering how I got out aren't you? Well after spending the bulk of my holidays in jail my amazing lawyer got the judge to reduce my bail to a couple mil. I made bail and decided I needed to pay you a visit I mean you are the one who got away."

"Yea well remind me to send a strongly worded letter to your lawyer and that stupid judge."

"I don't think you are going to be able to do that. The thing is you are not going to be able to do anything anymore. Now what I need you to do is get up and grab your phone."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't after I am done with you I will go after your family."

"How do I know when you're done you won't do that anyways?"

"You are just going to have to trust me."

She laughed.

"Ha that's funny."

He sighed shaking his head. "We seem to be at an impasse."

She stood to her feet and moved towards the hall.

"Well how exactly are we going to work this out because I do have things today that i have to do and I dont plan on missing them."

"I don't think you are taking me seriously."

"Well you did try to kill me before and it didn't work guess I'm just untouchable."

"My mistake last time was giving you a chance to live this time," he cocks his gun. "You won't be so lucky."

* * *

Sam paid for the dozen roses and walked out to his car. His phone rang and he answered smiling.

"Hey little brother what's up?"

"just came from picking Stacy up from the courthouse his car got plowed in and I found out that Dominque Marks made bail this morning."

"He what?"

"He made bail. I don't think he would be stupid enough to bother Mercy but I would go check on her if I were you."

"I am heading over there now. I'll let her know."

"If you need me let me know I'll be there."

"Thanks I'll keep you posted."

Sam hung up and dialed Mercy's number, after the fifth ring it went to voicemail and he frowned. He hung up and dialed again. After the second ring Mercy picked up.

"Hello."

"Good I caught you I was getting worried about you."

"I'm fine honey how is the convention going I can't believe you are going to be gone for three more days."

Sam hesitated for only a moment.

"Yeah I know but it will be over soon and I will be home."

"OK well I have to go but I need you to know that...that I am in love with you. I love you so much."

He heard the fear and sadness come over the phone as if she knew they would never see each other again. His heart broke at the sound of her voice.

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and looked over to Dom.

"Do your worse but I swear you won't get away with it."

Sam ran towards his car dialing Blaine as he started it.

"He's there."

"Are you sure?"

"I just called her and she called me her husband and told me how sad she was that I was away at a convention. I'm heading over there now call a bus and backup now."

Sam threw his phone down as he raced up the street. He had to get to her immediately.

Mercy tried to stand tall and show no fear but inside she was terrified. He moved close to her with an evil smile.

"Now your parents. Tell them you are leaving on business and won't be back for a few days."

"I can't."

He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She opened it and gasped as she saw addresses for her parents and siblings.

"I haven't looked at it but if you don't do what I ask then I will visit each and every one of your family members including your nieces and nephews."

She let the tears fall from her eyes.

"And if I call them?"

"I will let you tear it up so I don't need to know where they live."

"Let me tear it up first."

"Fine as a sign I trust you and you can trust I won't go after them, go ahead."

She blinked the tears out from her eyes as she ripped the plain white paper up in tiny pieces. She picked her phone and dialed. As much as she wanted to warn them she knew if Sam hadn't arrived yet he most likely wouldn't. She couldn't risk their lives. If she had to die for them to live she would. Her dad answered and she felt her heart drop.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy."

"Hey sweetie shouldn't you be out with Sam?"

"Yeah I wanted to call you to let you know that I am leaving for a while, I was asked to implore my system to one of their other hospitals. So I leave today."

"Wow that is short notice."

"I know but I will call you sometime later ok."

"Ok baby girl. I love you."

Emotions overtook her as she heard her dad say that.

"I love you too daddy so much. Can I talk to mom?"

"She is with Tina and the kids."

"Oh ok. Well tell her I love her so much. And everyone too."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I am great daddy and I am just glad that I have you and mom. You guys are my rock. So I will talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She dropped the phone to the floor feeling like her whole world was turned around. Dom sighed smiling.

"Good job."

"This is it isn't it?"

"Well I don't like loose ends and my flight is leaving in an two hours so yes it is."

She closed her eyes and turned away from him doing the one thing she could to do was pray.

"Lord please help me."

"What are you doing?"

She sighed heavily. "Our father, who art in heaven."

"Stop."

"Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in heaven."

"That's not going to work if anything its making me want to kill you more."

"Give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us."

Dom moved closer to her pushed her to the ground.

"I said shut up."

"And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil."

Dom kicked her as she continued.

"For thyne is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever. Amen."

She wiped the tears from her face as he cocked his gun.

"I am so over you it's done. If you thought that was going to work it didn't."

"That wasn't for you. I know this is it and I wanted to be ready. But I do forgive you."

"I don't want your forgiveness."

"I give it to you anyway."

He lifted his gun.

"On your knees."

"NO!" she stood facing him holding her stomach if you're going to do it then get it over with but I'm not going to go out like that."

"Your choice."

He aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. Mercy felt a searing pain burn through her flesh as she fell to the round. He shot her again in the chest. Tears spilled from her eyes as Dom stood over her. She coughed up blood as he bent down to her.

"You have caused me a lot of pain and in the few weeks I have known you I have to say the thought of seeing you bleed out is actually turning me on so much. No one is coming to save you and I for one would love to watch the life leave your eyes but I need to get out of dodge."

He kissed her forehead, then he stood pulling the phone from the wall and tossing her cell across the room.

"While you have the time you should really think about how to be a better person in you next life…if you're that lucky."

He walk out the front door smiling finally things were going his way until he looked up. There in front of him were America's finest with their guns pointed at him. He pulled his gun from his back and before he knew it three shots burned through him at high speeds. He fell to the ground seeing Sam run past him and smiled knowing in his last breath he ruined that man's life forever.

Running into the house Sam rushed over to Mercy's side.

"Get the medics in here she needs help, he shot her."

He grabbed her hand.

"Mercy, baby can you hear me? Baby please talk to me."

The paramedics walked over to them as Blaine tried to pull Sam back.

"Let go she needs me."

"She needs the paramedics. Call her family."

Blaine saw a tear slide down his brother's face and did the only thing he could think of, he hugged him. As they hooked her up to an IV drip the paramedics lifted her to the gurney and rolled her out the door. Sam stared after them to afraid move. He glanced down to the blood stained floor and felt weak in the knees. Blaine tugged at him.

"We should get to the hospital."

Sam wiped his face with his hand.

"Uh you go ahead I should clean this up."

"Sam come on man she needs you."

"Yeah um you go ahead and call her family for me I want to pick this stuff up."


	13. Chapter 13

So there will be one more chapter after this but you have to wait until I get to the airport for it. But until then enjoy and review. Stay Blessed I love all my readers!

* * *

After the scene was processed and people dwindled out of her house, Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket as Blaine looked after him. This wasn't his brother. This wasn't the strong leader of the Evans pack. Sam was broken and Blaine knew he needed help to fix him. Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed.

After making his phone calls he turned to Sam who was on the ground scrubbing.

"Are you ok?"

"This blood won't come up I may need to head to the store get something a little stronger."

Someone knocked on the door and Blaine gave a weak smile as his father walked through the door with Stevie. Blaine walked over to him and sighed.

"Hey dad thanks I have never seen him like this. I have to get to the hospital I told Mercy's dad I would meet him there and I didn't want to leave him alone here."

"We got it go ahead."

Stevie patted Blaine's back and walked over to Sam as Blaine left. Dwight bent down to Sam and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up to his dad with tears in his eyes and wiped his nose with his wrist. Dwight took the scrubber from his hand and pulled him up to him. Sam shook his head.

"I have to get this cleaned up. If her parents come in here or she comes home I don't want her to see this."

"Sam you need to be there for her and her family."

"Dad."

"Sam come on we will take you."

"I need to finish this."

"This can wait."

"NO IT CAN'T!" he screamed. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER…and look what happened." His deep tone lowered and he put his hands on his waist.

Dwight pulled his son to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be ok. Mercy is going to be ok. I know you're hurting right now and that is ok but you will regret it if you don't go up there."

"I know I just. I can't see her like that. She was so lifeless on this floor and…I spent ten years of my life protecting strangers and when it came to protecting to woman I love I couldn't."

Stevie stepped up and moved closer to them.

"You love her?"

Sam looked towards his brother and then back to his dad. He knew before he knew he loved her even before he met her, it was obvious now. "Mercedes was the most beautiful and amazing woman who has ever come into my life and in this little time I have known her I know I don't want to live without her."

Stevie hit his brother on the back then handed him a new shirt as Dwight walked his boys to the door.

"Then let's get you to the hospital so you can be there when she wakes up."

Sam pulled off his blood stained shirt and replaced it with the new one.

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

* * *

Sam walked over to his mother and Amelia as they sat in the waiting room. Mary stood hugging her son. She wanted to ease the pain she saw in her son's eyes. She knew he was in pain and she wished there was something she could do about it. Anything she could do about it. He bent down to Amelia and hugged her.

"Have you heard anything?"

"She's in surgery. They are trying to remove the uh bullets." Tears slid down her face as she spoke those words. Sam hugged her again and grabbed her hand in his. He closed his eyes praying that Mercy was ok and promising if she made it out alive he would spend the rest of his life protecting her. He loved her more than anyone he had ever loved in his life. She was someone he had to have in his life he knew that without her things would never be normal.

* * *

Mercy awoke feeling agonizing pain throughout her body. She glanced around the room and smiled seeing her dad in a chair reading.

"Hi daddy." She whispered trying to clear her throat. Jonathan sat up grinning at his daughter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore how long have you been here? How long have I been here?"

"You have been sleep for almost 36 hours and I just started my shift. I made Sam leave to get some rest he was really worried about you."

She looked away from her father and he frowned looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on talk to me."

"I don't know daddy. I was shot and left for dead after being kidnapped, held hostage and cut, life is short and I want to make the most of it and I want to be with Sam I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I know it's only been a few weeks but I know that."

"So what's the problem?"

"What if he doesn't want to be with me?"

"I don't think you are going to have that problem."

"How do you know? How do you know that right now he isn't running for the hills? Or that he is with me because he feels sorry for me."

Before her father could answer Sam walked through the door. His face broke into a wide grin as he moved over to her.

"Mercy! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

She took her hand in his and Jonathan stood bending over kissing his daughter on her cheek.

"I am going to let everyone know that you are ok."

He marched out the room and Sam moved closer to her and kissed her lips.

"I was so scared and worried about you but everyone has been so supportive."

He grinned down to her but pouted when she didn't return his enthusiasm.

"Ok what's going on?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"How long are we going to pretend?"

"Pretend."

"Pretend that this is going to work. Pretend that once I leave here from this hospital we are going to still be together."

"You told me you were in love with me."

"What?"

"When you called me you told me you were in love with me. Were you lying?"

"No. you know how they say life flashes before your eyes when you are close to death?"

"Yes."

"I didn't see my past relationships or my past I saw my family. And I saw you. Everything we were and everything you could be to me and I could be to you."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is I'm scared."

"Everything you have been through and you are scared of me?"

"No I am scared that he is going to come back and take me from you."

"Dom isn't going to be coming back to hurt you."

"How do you know he made bail once?"

"Dom drew his gun outside your home and was killed on scene."

"What?"

"He will not attack you anymore he can't hurt you anymore. So when you get out of here and go home you can live in peace."

"I can't go back there."

"What?"

She slowly sat up but fell back in pain.

"He took my home from me. Even if he is gone I can't go back there without thinking about him shooting me. Or now him dying on the Porch. I loved that home and now it's just not what I need."

"So move in with me."

She looked at him lost for words. He smiled at her and tool her hand into his.

"You mean that world to me and I am so in love with you. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And before you say anything I know because I know that you are so sweet and so amazing. You are kind and funny. You bring out this light in me I never knew I had. You make all my dreams come true and I cannot wait to make you my wife."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."


End file.
